


an excerpt from '456: The day the world turned against it's children' by Sarah Jane Smith

by Arnica



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnica/pseuds/Arnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the prompt "Rhiannon, it was raining the day they buried Ianto." Funny enough, this was one of those pieces that didn't feel quite right until I had the title. As soon as the thought of Sarah Jane writing a book about the events of CoE hit my head this whole thing just came tumbling out. I've been thinking about doing a few other things on this vein, making it a series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	an excerpt from '456: The day the world turned against it's children' by Sarah Jane Smith

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Rhiannon, it was raining the day they buried Ianto." Funny enough, this was one of those pieces that didn't feel quite right until I had the title. As soon as the thought of Sarah Jane writing a book about the events of CoE hit my head this whole thing just came tumbling out. I've been thinking about doing a few other things on this vein, making it a series.

"It was raining by the time we made it to the grave side. Not drizzling, but pouring fucking _buckets_ and it should be. I don't think I could have taken it if the sun had dared to shine the day I put my little brother in the ground.

Ianto was always a sweet little boy. So smart and quick to smile and oh, could he sing. And all of that was gone and being lowered in the ground. I blamed Torchwood at first. He told me, finally, during that awful week what he really did. What happened with his life that wiped away the giggling round faced boy. He told me about Canary Wharf and aliens. Told me about everything he had lost and given away to keep the skies over Wales and the streets under our feet safe for David and Mica. And it wasn't _enough_. He had given his entire world up to keep us safe, and when it came right down to it, it wasn't enough because they took away everything my little brother could have used to help us and then the aliens took his life.

He was dead a week before I knew. He died at Thames House, shoulder to shoulder with the only other man willing to stand between every child on this planet and the monsters that wanted them, and they let his body lie on the floor of a gymnasium; unclaimed between the people who ran away. They kept him in a freezer somewhere for months after. They _said_ it was to make sure there was no trace of the alien virus left, but other bodies had been released weeks before. They just wanted him out of sight, out of the ground, until people forgot what he did. What a hero he was.

And people did. They had the nerve to keep going about their lives; kissing, beating, ignoring the children he died to save and forgot that just months ago the government tried to sell those same children to save their own useless arses.

My brother should have been buried with honors, same as any soldier who dies in the line of duty. There should have _been_ something; a parade, a crowd, a service in Westminster, _something_. Instead, there were less than twenty people and it was pouring buckets. They had to put up a tarp over the grave and the water still poured down the sides. We put his casket in the ground in four inches of muddy water. Would have driven him crazy, he liked everything so neat."


End file.
